The present invention relates to a containment system, and in particular to a containment system for displaying aquatic animals in a retail environment.
Current containment systems for retail environments include a built-in aquarium tank with a cover or panel over the tank. Accessing fish or other aquatic animals for removal in these animal containment systems requires the cover or panel to be removed by an employee. With the cover or panel removed, the employee uses a net to remove the fish from the tank. Once removed, the fish are placed into a bag or other transport container. Additional water is then added to the bag or transport container so that a customer can take the fish home.
Some of the fish inside the built-in aquarium often reside in the built-in aquarium for years before being removed. This long-term residence requires long-term water quality and control, which requires chemical, biological and mechanical filtration elements, along with the need for water change and other maintenance.